weird dreams
by yaoi zelda
Summary: mello is a bullied gay guy in high school who hates matt but keeps having wet dreams about him.matt is an homophobic jock who fucks who ever he wants when ever he wants.when there stuck together for the rest of the school year matt cant deal with mellos gayness,just how would he put up with this?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!  
so i decided to make a new fanfic based on death note characters  
this fanfic is also from a dream I had of a boy in my class ;_;  
enjoy!

* * *

"fuck you Matt!" Mello yelled as he wiped the throne drink off of his leather pants.  
"screw you faggot" yelled Matt's best friend Marcus.  
Matt laughed as they walked away to their group aka jocks and cheerleaders.  
'i hate them so much they think they run the school just because they can dribble a fucking ball or shake their dumb asses around it makes no fucking sense!'Mello thought as he walked into guitar class.  
he took a seat in the back of the room grabbed a guitar and started to tune it.

* * *

*meanwhile with Matt*  
"hey I'll catch you guys later my parents have been kinda on my case for failing a couple of classes"Matt said as he took his last puff of smoke then tossing the cigarette on the ground  
"ooh harsh luck I was hoping we could we could hang out after school but I guess we could some other time" Marcus replied  
"yea well later" he responded as he walked into the school and ran to the music room.  
"sorry im late" he apologized  
"well,well mail jeevas its your first day and your late don't make this another of your nasty habits "the music teacher replied  
"i apologized mr-"  
"just talk a seat next to mihael"he cut off.  
"who?"  
"I'm over here asshole" Mello shouted in a bored tone  
"the fag?! there's no way in hell I'm sitting next to that!"matt shouted grossed out  
"don't worry I don't want to do anything with a dumb ass homophobic piece of shit" he shot back uncaring  
"i don't care if you guys hate or love each other your going to sit together" said the teacher harshly  
grumbling matt walked over to Mello and sat down next to him.  
Mello turned his back to him and continued to play his guitar.  
"hey wait i know that song!  
_don't wake me up,  
__if im sleeping this life away  
__tell me that I'll never be good enough,  
__sometimes it hurts to think it can really be that way  
__it wont be that_ way"matt sang.

"_when im tired and im lost i don't want to be found,  
i put my heart and my soul and strength in this now  
so forgive me cause i wont forget that,  
yeah this world has changed me,  
so you know when you ask me"  
_Mello sang along with matt

"i cant believe you listen to sleeping with sirens!" Mello exclaimed  
"yea there really awesome"  
"i know that's why im surprised that you actually listen them since your such an asshole"Mello said  
"wooow and i actually thought we were bonding for a second fag"matt replied  
"well think again you prick"mello said as class ended

* * *

*mello's house*

"hey im home" Mello shouted as he locked the door  
"hey honey welcome home how was school?" his mother asked  
"it was ok i got an A+ on my history test"he said as he grabbed a chocolate from his freezer  
"That's great! im so proud of you" his mother exclaimed  
"thanks...well ima go study" he replied as he went upstairs  
"ok I'll call you when dinner's ready" she yelled from the kitchen. mello walked into his room and locked the door then layed down on his bed, grabbed his iPod,plugged in his headphones,and blasted bvb,sws,ghost town and other music that most people never even heard of while eating his chocolate he started drifting off to sleep.

*mello's dream*  
"**matt stop playing" Mello said as they started to play fight  
"i cant help it your just so vulnerable!" he exclaimed with an laugh he stopped for a second and stared at mello then gently placed his lips against the blondes which soon engaged into a full blown tongue battle matt started to remove mello's shirt then his own.  
"matt what are you doing?" Mello exclaimed face flushed  
"don't worry I'll be gentle"was all that matt said as he pulled off mello's pants  
"but what if we get caught? were still at school!"mello argued in a hushed voice  
"don't worry we wont get caught,just relax." he replied as he grabbed mello's aching cock  
"nhhn m-matt, ahh!" mello moaned out as matt jerked him off.  
"your really hard mello"matt said,licking mellos dick leaving a small trail of saliva behind.  
"matt..s-stop teasing me" he groaned out  
matt chuckled,then removed his own jeans revealing his 7 and a half inched fully erect cock.  
"um i dont have any lube and it can be pretty painful so would y-ahh m-mello!" matt moaned out as mello sucked his erection,licking the tip,while using his hand to play with his balls  
nearing his peak matt gently pushed mello off  
"your really good at that but i rather cum inside your ass"matt said while rubbing his cock against mellos asshole.  
"mmnnn,matt put it in already"he moaned  
"beg first"  
"matt please stick your big hard cock into my tight virgin hole!" mello begged while rubbing his ass against matts dick  
hhhnn well since you asked so nicely" matt replied with a smirk he then thrusted his cock into mellos asshole moaning as soon as he did  
"ahh it feels soo g-good,i can feel it filling every inch of my ass! hnn harder"mello moaned out  
matt started to groan at the tightness surrounding him  
"damn y-your soo fucking tight" he groaned out thrusting harder he grabbed mellos cock and started pumping him along to the rythem.  
they changed positions till mello sat on matts cock and started riding him  
"ahhh im going to cum" mello moaned  
"m-me to" matt groaned there actions became rapid soon both of them came.**

*end of dream*  
mello shot up from his bed  
'what the actual fuck?'he thought as he looked at the chocolate on his dresser  
"i really need to stop eating chocolate before going to sleep"

* * *

well i hope it didnt suck like my other story hero -_-  
review please i'd love to know what you guys think about this story and if i should continue  
thanks!


	2. chapter 2

Hey guys!  
So I only got one review for the last chapter but I still want to see how this story would come out and hopefully I'll get more of you guy's reviews! So yeah anyways on with the story!

"Fuck I'm late!" Mello yelled as he pulled up his leather pants while trying to shove his feet into his boots and failing. He had forgot to set his alarm the night before and overslept. After 30 minutes he was fully dressed, his hair was brushed, and his teeth was cleaned. He tossed his skull school bag over his shoulder, grabbed a chocolate bar and a chocolate pop tart before heading off to school. He started jogging to the school but stopped when he heard:

"Hey Blondie!" being yelled out from a car window.

"What do you want asshole?" Mello replied to matt.

"Well I see some ones a morning person" Matt grumbled.

"Are you going to continue with this pointless small talk? Or are you going to quit wasting my time an say something fucking useful?" he questioned annoyed

"Well I was going to ask you if you needed a ride but seeing that you're on your man period I rather not have you bleed out on my seats" Matt sarcastically answered

"Fuck you and your offer I can walk" Mello barked out

"You'd love that wouldn't you?"

"Piss off you sadistic asshole"

"You sure you want to walk? It might rain soon?" Matt asked

"Go away you fucking prick I said I'm- Matt put me down you mother fucking man whore!"Mello yelled as he was dropped into the passenger's seat of the car.

"You're welcome fag" Matt simply answered

"I didn't need your help you know" Mello said as he took another bite of his pop tart. A loud crackling sound echoed the sky as it started to heavily rain.

"Still think you didn't need my help?"

"…shut up asshole."  
-

An awkward silence filled the car the only interruption being rain drops Mello munching on his chocolate pop tart and the car engine.

"Please tell me that's not your breakfast" Matt asked breaking the silence.

"…maybe why do you care" Mello simply answered

"Matt sighed then drove off as mello stared out the window while he ate his pop tart.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?!" Mello yelled as Matt drove passed their school.

"Shut up and calm down…you'll see when we get their" Matt replied as he drove off.

*20 minutes later*

"Where the fuck are you trying to take me you mother fucking jack ass! This is kidnapping I could get your ass arrested! "Mello yelled as he pounded on Matts back.

"Well if you had just walked with me willingly instead of being stubborn then I wouldn't have to have carried you" Matt answered annoyed.

"Fuck you I don't care! Put me down you fucking shit faced bitch!"

"There happy now?" Matt put mello down and walked ahead.

"Where the fuck am I?" Mello whispered softly as he walked around a huge white room filled with two black sofas with a black coffee table, and a gigantic flat screen TV. There was a stair case that lead to even bigger rooms.

"Uh my house, what did you think?" matt answered sarcastically as he grabbed his psp and played some horrid game.

"You don't have to be an ass about it you know, anyways why'd you bring me here?"

"Well I may hate your guts and basically want you dead but I might as well be nice since you're the one who's helping me" matt mumbled

"Gee thanks first you tell me you want me dead then you try to act as if you didn't just say that wow you defiantly are a special kind of stupid, still that doesn't explain why the fuck you bought me here" Mello sneered

"Would you cut back on the cursing?! God damn you swear at least once in every sentence! Besides like I said you shouldn't eat that crap for breakfast so I'll get my maid to fix something up for you" Matt replied as he lit up a cigarette

"MAID?! Wait so you're telling me that you're popular, a man whore, and your rich! What type of fuckery is this?!"

"Are you going to ask ridiculous questions? Or are you going to tell me what you want to eat?" matt asked impatiently

"Why don't you fucking get it? I don't like you I only tolerate you because I have to but if it where up to me I'd kick your ass so hard you'd never even want to walk into the same building as me! So just back off I don't need your help or favors!" Mello yelled before turning and walking out of the house.

'Well that went well' matt thought as he tossed the cigarette bud and lit up another.

*with Mello*

Mello stomped out of matt's house and ran down the block trying to put as much distance from himself and the house. He ended up running into a huge store catching his breath hoping that matt hadn't followed him. He looked around the store noticing the expensive looking merchandise his eyes scanned the room and stopped when he saw chocolate.

'Finally something good is finally happening' Mello thought as he walked over to the chocolate stand. 'What the hell fifteen dollars for a chocolate bar! Fuck this' Mello thought as he walked out the store.

"Hey kid aren't you supposed to be in school?!" an officer yelled

"Yea why do you care asshole?" Mello retorted

"Well then you're coming with me for disrespecting a police officer wise ass now turn around and put your hands behind your back" the officer replied while smirking

"You can't arrest me I'm a minor! I didn't even touch you" Mello shouted as the officer shoved him into the wall of the store while putting handcuffs on him.

"Officer he's with me…"

Well there you guys go sorry I haven't updated In a while honestly I've had writers block also I've been really busy with family issues also guy issues so yea hopefully I'll have time to update before school starts so yea

Please review! I want to know what you guys think about this story!


End file.
